


Raccoon in action

by Clexas100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Not much plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Third time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: Basically just smut.If you don´t like G!P or Anal don´t read it.





	Raccoon in action

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!

Clarke Griffin is most popular girl in school, adored by everyone and currently single. She is friendly and always surrounded by people, most of the time she is with her best friends Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. It appears that she is friendly to everyone but me.

I´m Lexa Woods, people would say I´m popular in school as well but I don´t really care about that. I´m most of the time polite, but when I see someone bullying other students I always interfere. I even once punched a bully, his name was Finn Collins and at the time Clarke’s boyfriend, he continued to bully a kid named Aden because he was smaller and skinny. I got suspended for a week but I have to say it was totally worth it.Since that day Aden is like a little brother to me, we sometimes hangout and play video games or I take him outside to play soccer. 

My best friends are my brother Lincoln and my cousin Anya and Luna (not related). I know you what you think, that we don´t look alike much and true we don´t but we are still family through blood.

Today is the first school day after the summer holidays and I´m currently driving with my best friends to our school. I´m dressed as always in black ripped jeans, a white shirt and my favorite leather jacket and black Nike’s. My is hair is currently up in a ponytail.

We arrived at school 10 minutes before the first bell rings, while we walked to the lockers I talked to Lincoln.  
I opened my locker and got everything I needed for the first two lessons. 

I heard them before I saw them, Raven, Octavia and Clarke made their way towards us. I tried not to look to much towards Clarke. I would never admit it but Clarke is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, inside and outside.  
Raven is currently dating Anya while Octavia is dating Lincoln so I can´t really not see her, with her beautiful blonde hair and her magnificent blue eyes.

She avoids looking at me, but when she does she is always glaring at me. I was annoyed so I began walking away “finally the asshole decided to leave” I heard her say but didn´t turn around. I sighed and walked towards my class room. 

When were younger Clarke and I were best friends, we did everything together and when her dad died I was there for her. I was always there when she needed me even if it was just for a hug. High school came around and we spent less and less time together, I always asked if she wanted to hangout but most of the time she ignored me. 

I was so lost in thoughts about the past that I didn´t notice how the class started, however what I did notice is that Clarke glared at me while everyone else looked at me. “You can´t be serious?!” Clarke asked the teacher Mr. Kane, “I´m very serious Clarke, I´m sure you and Lexa will managed the project pretty well, right Lexa?” He stated and asked me. I was shocked but nodded my head, he smiled at me “see no problem” he told Clarke and she looked like she wanted to kill him and me.

After the lesson I ask Anya what the project was about and she told me that we can choose whatever we want, I nodded and walked towards Clarke in the hallway “hi, partner” I said. Damn did she looked pissed I think if looks could kill I would be dead. 

“I´m not talking to you about this here” she snarled “okay fine, then I´ll see you at your place after school” I stated calmly, she looked like she wanted to say something but I walked away before she could.  
The rest of the day went by uneventful, so instead of driving home with Lincoln I began walking towards her house.  
I knocked at her door and saw an angry looking Clarke opening the door for me to come in.

I left my shoes at the entrance and glanced around, we walked towards her bedroom and she told me I could sit down on her bed, that’s when I saw the raccoon I gave her when we were younger. 

I smiled at it and took it in my hands. I remembered all the times I was here. I turned to look at her, she really looked beautiful. 

She changed into shorts and a top after she got home from school. I really shouldn´t be looking at her body but I couldn´t help myself, when I looked up again I could see that she had noticed me checking her out.

I walked up to her and she took a step back, I continue this until her bum hit the desk. I stepped even closer and looked her in the eyes, I tried to read them but it was difficult because she kept looking at my lips.

She let her tongue run over her plump bottom lip and I couldn´t stop looking at them, I looked up again and saw that she now was looking at my lips. I slowly leaned in giving her the chance to pull back.

When my lips finally touched hers, firework exploded behind my closed eyes. I leaned in to deepen the kiss and she pulled me closer with her hand on my neck. My hands slowly made their way down her body until I had both of my hands on her ass, I squeezed both ass cheeks gently, pulling her closer at the same time. I could hear her moan and felt at the time her tongue asking for entrance.

After that the kiss got more heated, I firmly grabbed her ass and lifted her up on the desk, my hands wandering over her sides while she fought with my tongue for dominance. I won the battle when her hands pulled me even closer between her legs. One of my hands slide over her stomach up to her boobs, when I grabbed her boob she moaned loudly.  
I pulled away from her lips and began kissing, licking and sucking down her neck, while my hands pulled the top down so I could massage her boobs better. She just leaned back against the wall while I opened her bra and threw it away.

When her boobs were free I took a minute to look at them, damn she really is beautiful. I got back to kissing her neck but slowly kissed my way down towards her boobs. I reached them and immediately began to lick and suck on her nipple, my hand continued to massage the other boob. I spend some time on both her nipples before I couldn´t hold back anymore. 

I was already painfully hard so I lifted her off the desk so she was standing again, I turned her around and opened her shorts before pulling both her shorts and thong down. I opened my pants and pulled my boxers down a bit to free my dick. I pushed her upper body down on the desk before my fingers slide between her spread legs. She was so wet, I could feel that she is ready. 

I let my dick run through her folds to lubricate my dick, I moved towards her entrance and rammed my dick in. Causing her to scream out of pleasure, I didn´t wait for her to adjust and began to fuck roughly into her. She continued to moan and screamed when I would hit her g-spot. I rammed into her harder and faster when I felt her walls becoming tighter. One of my hands sneaked around her and began to play with her clit while my other hand grabbed on of her boobs and massaged it. A few seconds later she came screaming my name but I didn’t stop I continue my punishing thrusts. 

My hand that massaged her boob slide down and let my fingers slide through her folds, when I thought it was enough I let my hand move towards her ass. My finger began to circle her pucker hole while she just laid on the desk no longer able to hold herself up. I pushed my index finger slowly in while I continued my assault on her pussy, she moaned loudly when my finger was completely in. I began thrusting my finger slowly but soon matched the pace I used on her pussy. After sometime I added a second finger and soon after a third. While I thrusted three fingers in her pucker hole and my dick in her pussy she came two more times. After her third orgasm I pulled out completely before I lined my dick up with her now widened pucker hole. I slowly slide in giving her the time to adjust, when she told me to move I returned to the punishing pace I had when I fucked her pussy.

After a few minutes I could fell that I wouldn´t last much longer so I pushed three fingers in her pussy starting to fuck her in both holes again. Seconds later she came hard around my dick, squirting all over me that is what pushed me over the edge and I came spurt after spurt in her ass. 

When I finished I slowly pulled out, I gently lifted her upper body and saw that she passed out so I lifted her into my arms and gently laid her down on her bed. I walked over to the bathroom and got a warm towel to clean us both. I got rid of the towel and lifted the covers over her body, I stripped from my clothes and got in to the bed besides her pulling her into my body so that her face is in my neck and her body half over mine. I kissed her forehead before I drifted off myself.

I woke up again with hair tickling my nose, I smiled but didn’t open my eyes yet. I could here giggling before she placed kisses all over my face, causing my smile to widen. When I opened my eyes I could see her looking lovingly at me. I lifted my hand to stroke her cheek. “Are you okay my love? I wasn´t to rough, right?” I ask making sure I didn´t hurt her. “I´m really great and no it was just like I imagined it when I ask you too do it” she said happily and I couldn´t help but smile.

I felt honored that my girlfriend of two years trusted me that I would give her what she wanted.


End file.
